Here We Go Again
by Xx roses are dead xX
Summary: Alex is tragically killed and after having their second child Evie and Rick mysteriously disappear. Fourteen years later, the girl goes on a quest to find them. She raises her dead parents and in so doing, she raises not only them but Imhotep also.
1. prologue

**Summary: Post mummy 2.**

**Evy and Rick are on a dig when Alex is tragically killed. Now it is five years later and they have a young daughter who anxiously awaits their return home from Egypt once again. What happens when they don't return home though? The girl grows up and sets out on a life changing quest to find the parents she hasn't seen in years.**

**Oh and did we mention she runs into Imhotep? **

**Prologue:**

The arguing voices could be heard from all the way outside the tomb. Rick and Evie were once again disagreeing over how to proceed past the latest obstacle.

"Listen to me! We cannot risk damaging this artifact!" came Evie's upset voice.

"Evie! It is just one little piece of pottery. There are hundreds of the same vases lying around here." Rick replied.

"Yes, we are just going to have to find some way to get around without damaging it. That's final Rick!" She turned back to her work and left Rick standing there shaking his head in disgust.

"Evie?" asked Rick gently. "Evie?"

"What?!" she snapped.

"I'm going to go check on Alex he's been mighty quiet for a while."

"Ooh. Yes you're right let's go." She replied quickly, their argument a thing of the past.

After the whole Ahme Shere expedition the two loving parents were both very uptight about Alex's safety. Whenever they were not in contact with him for a little while, they got jumpy. Rick and Evie raced back to the main entrance room and sighed in unison to see their little boy fiddling contently with the new mousetrap he was trying to build.

"Mum? Dad? Are you guys ok?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yes, yes we're all right we just hadn't heard you for a little so we came out to check." replied Evie, the relief evident in her voice.

"Aww, mum I'm fine there's no where to go in this place anyway. Just lots of sand and stuff." He whined.

"Can't be to sure though." said Rick.

The two walked back together smiling at the ridiculous urgency of their visit to Alex. Once they had returned to the tomb they were excavating in their voices started up again the anger echoing off the walls of the enclosed tomb.

Alex scowled at his parent's behavior.

_And here they are supposed to be teaching me to not fight._ He thought.

He thought it was a bit unfair that his parents toted him all around the world just to have him sit here and 'build a better mouse trap'. After several moments of sitting and fiddling with the device he got up. It is only so long a child can sit still in an ancient tomb with buried treasure behind its walls.

Taking a peek back at where his parents were, Alex walked around and over to a particularly ornate wall and ran his fingers over it. Remembering what had happened last time he had disobeyed his parents, Alex hesitated before he explored further. His fingers found a jeweled scarab rising from the wall. It was about the size of his fist and blue with emerald eyes. He looked once over his shoulder checking his parents weren't coming. Then he pressed the scarab down.

For a second nothing happened, then a great rumbling sound came and Alex fell to the floor. The wall split open to reveal a gaping hole. Rick and Evie came running out at the noise, just as Alex stepped inside.

The door swung slowly shut behind him, as Rick and Evie bolted over to the wall. The unmistakable skittering sound washed over the tomb as they heard their son begin to scream.

Evie and Rick pounded on the door as he screamed louder.

"Alex!" Evie yelled through the trap door.

Only screaming was the response.

"ALEX!" she screamed.

The small boy whimpered behind the door.

"ALLLEXXX!"

There were a few more screams, and then nothing but the ominous skittering of the deadly flesh eaters.

Evie broke down into tears as the dead silence sealed her son's fate. Rick pounded on the door in a fit of anger only for a spot next to where Alex had disappeared opened up.

Inside lay the lost treasure of Nefertari they were searching for. Both parents stood dumbfounded with tears streaming down their faces.

**This is only the prologue so we will actually get into the story in the next chapter.**

**Please please review, we worked really hard.**

**Also if you have any suggestions please PM or review us to let us know.**


	2. chappie 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Five Years Later**

"And this is the tool kit that your father gave to me on our very first expedition together. That's where we met." explained Evie to her four year old daughter, Audrey. Her eyes sparkled behind her mop of deep brown hair as she fiddled with the metal gadget.

Just as Evie began to tell another story about her adventures, a car honked from outside in the long winding driveway. Evie smiled.

"Daddy's home." She said as she tickled Audrey, her baby face bearing a smile. She hopped off Evie's lap and stumbled as she hit the floor.

Evie helped her up and led her by the hand down the marble staircase. She opened up the giant oak front doors and found Rick sitting in a beautifully polished new black car.

"Pretty _smashing_, huh?" said Rick, proudly.

"Yeah… _smashing_." Replied Evie as she rolled her eyes, smiled and went towards Rick for a kiss.

"You silly men and your cars and things" said Evie, touching her nose to Rick's. Moments later, she turned around to go back inside when she noticed that Audrey was missing.

"Rick…." Terror filled her brain. She turned in every direction. "AUDREY?!" Panic was washing over her mind and the rest of the world was a blur. Where was her daughter??

"Uncle Jon! Uncle Jon!" screamed Audrey's excited voice. Evie looked up to find her brother Jonathan carrying little Audrey on his shoulders. She let out a big sigh of relief as she saw Audrey safely riding her uncle's shoulders in the safety of her own yard.

That night as Evie set warm platters of vegetables and chicken on the table, a knock on the door echoed through the large house. Evie jumped and nearly dropped her hot plate on Jonathan. Rick excused himself and went to the front door.

"I wonder who has something as important as to interrupt my…err…our eating!" said Jonathan as he sunk his teeth into a big slab of chicken, angrily.

Rick walked back into the dining room with a dark figure, cloaked in black ragged attire. A tattoo lay across each of his cheeks. Little Audrey covered her eyes.

"Ardeth! How are you old boy?" exclaimed Jonathan at the sight of his old friend. He leapt up to shake his hand. "Go on, sit down and have some food, we are always happy to share--- AUDREY! No! That's mine!! Aww!" he growled as Audrey picked the chicken off his plate and flung it onto the floor. "You're lucky you're adorable." He said under his breath as he scooped himself up another piece.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Ardeth said as he sat down in an empty chair. "Ahme Shere has been unburied and thieves, Egyptologists, priests, they are very quickly putting together the pieces and may reveal the secret."

"Uhh… secret?" asked Rick.

"Yes. The Golden Book of Ahmen- Rah and the Black Book still lie beneath the sand but not for long. We fear that the scientists may bring the high priest Imotep back from the dead once again. And we need your help to stop them before the creature is released into the world again."

Evie looked at Rick. "But Ardeth, we have a family. We can't leave now!"

"Bring the girl." Said Ardeth plainly, "She is old enough." He didn't look over to see her gnawing on the opposite end of a spoon.

"No. She will not be going!" said Evie, slightly raising her voice.

"But you must come." Pleaded Ardeth. An out break of voices filled the atmosphere.

"Are you crazy?!"

"You need to help the entire whole of the earth."

"I will not bring my daughter."

"Leave her here."

"ALONE?!" Rick and Evie shouted together.

"I'll watch her while you're gone." Said Jonathan. The room went silent. Everybody, including Audrey had stopped what they were doing to stare at the senselessness of this statement. Jonathan kept plowing at his chicken as he talked. "I could handle Audrey for a few weeks."

Evie and Rick were speechless however Ardeth seemed to like the idea. "He can watch the girl." He said as he turned to Audrey. "You'd like to stay with your uncle for a few weeks, right?"

"Uncle Jon! Uncle Jon!" she clapped.

"Bedtime is eight o'clock and I don't want any wild parties do you hear me Jonathan?" said Rick as he placed his travel hat on his head.

"You watch over my little girl Jonathan." Said Evie taking him by the collar of his shirt. "Just…"she took a deep breath, "keep her safe."

"Bye darling." Evie said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Audrey hugged her mother.

"Bye mummy!" she said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Mummies…" Rick muttered under his breath. "Bye Audrey! We'll miss you." And with that the two O'Connells were on their way to another life changing expedition.

**please review and we'll give you cookies.**

**and if you dont review we dont update. and we send imhotep after you.**


	3. chappie 2

The O'Connells grabbed their already packed suitcases from their last expedition and raced out the door. With much protesting from Rick ("not my brand new car!"), they crammed into his car and Rick started the engine.

------------------------------Egypt------------------------------

The car came to a halt in a sandy area. Rick opened the door to his car and surveyed the damage. He shuddered at the dust and scratches that enshrouded it.

"Evie stay here. This won't take long." Said Rick in a bitter tone.

"Wait, wait! Where are you going?" asked Evie before shoving open her door and following him anyway.

They came to a familiar set of gates and Rick raised his fist to knock on them. The great entrance opened up to a shocked looking man. He considered closing them, you could tell from his face, but decided against it at the last moment.

"It's the O'Connells on another life changing adventure that will undoubtedly get me hurt in some way." Izzy greeted them before spinning on his heel and marching across his vast yard, covered in gadgets and other instruments of the sort.

"Er, yes actually." Said Evie.

"Listen Izzy we need a favor." Started Rick.

"And what would this favor be, something involving my getting shot or perhaps it involving my balloon getting trashed again?!" said Izzy.

Rick and Evie scowled, they thought Izzy had gotten rid of that blasted balloon.

"Fortunately for you, I no longer have it, it had been replaced by a plane. And what a beauty she is. Come have a look." He said, the pride very evident in his voice.

He led the couple over to a brand new plane. It was very much like Winston's except sky blue and black in color.

"So what is it you needed?" asked Izzy very cautiously.

"Yes, well we were hoping you could give us a lift to Ahme Shere." Rick said sheepishly.

"No!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the sand.

"Listen Izzy if you could just drop us off somewhere near…" Evie asked.

Izzy was not listening though; he was already halfway across the yard. Rick and Evie exchanged a glance; this was harder than they thought.

"What if we said there was treasure to be found?" Rick shouted across to him.

Izzy stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly spun around and marched towards them.

"How much treasure to be exact?" he asked, enunciating his "t" and focusing all his attention in Rick now.

"Enough to transform this dump into a palace." Rick said with a smug sneer.

During all the time they spent arguing they had forgotten about their loyal Maji friend. He appeared riding a horse across the flat land expanse and stood by Evie's side. There was a rather threatening looking gun slung over his shoulder. She eyed it apprehensively.

"Come my friends, we must be going soon, the night arrives and evil forces with it." Said Ardeth seriously.

Evie and Rick looked at their mysterious friend and nodded.

"Can we count on you Izzy?" asked Rick nervously, but Izzy was already over at his plane starting the engine.

"Well, hurry you heard the man, let's go!" Evie urged the two men onward.

They were all strapped into the plane, (Evie a little reluctantly), and they started off to Ahme Shere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy landed the plane a little less then graceful and they all jolted in their seats. When he flew off, the three looked quite frazzled. Evie's hair was all blown to one side, Ardeth was cleaning the sand out of his gun and Rick was looking at the pyramid with an evil glare.

"هُمْا لبلوغ‏المَطَافُ" Ardeth shouted at the other Maji in Arabic.

The group walked across the hot sand to the shade where the other Maji stood. For a moment Ardeth stood next to them and with a few whispered words Ardeth nodded. Then he beckoned the couple into the pyramid. Hesitantly they entered and crossed into the wave of cool air that met them.

"Rick….this is so hard to come back here." Evie mumbled grabbing Rick's hand.

The day that they had fought Imhotep was still clear in her mind and she could not help wondering if he was perhaps still in here somewhere.

"I know. I know." Rick mumbled back but still traveled onward to catch up to the fearless Maji.

Walking down a desolate hallway the couple froze as they passed a painting on the wall of a tomb. It was of the royal family. There stood the two loving parents and their only son; they were apparently on the Nile. Evie burst into tears, remembering her only son, and his terrible fate. Rick put his arm around his sobbing wife, his calm face only a façade. He gently ushered his wife down the hall letting her walk ahead, and only for a quick moment did he allow a few tears to leak down his face and onto the sandy floor.

**There you are sorry about the shortness.**

**Guys if we don't get 5 reviews we won't update, so just click the little button….**


	4. chappie 3

Chapter 3:

Sheets of rain poured on the large glass windows in the front of the O'Connell home. The front lights of the house created an eerie glow and the trees swished, whispering to each other. Wind blew and whistled through the chimney, making Jonathan shutter from behind his newspaper and vodka. A clap of thunder made him jump from his arm chair. He acted as though he was not afraid, even though nobody was watching him.

Upstairs, Audrey was starting to fall asleep. Only a few moments before had her uncle lovingly tucked her into bed. Beneath her feathery warm blankets, she dreamt about her mother and all the adventures she had had. She wanted to be just like her.

Just as her small naïve eyes were beginning to close, her door slowly creaked open. Light from the hallway trickled into her room and her eyes opened wide. A figure appeared in the door. She showed no sign of panic but inside, she wanted to bolt.

"Hi darling, how are you?" asked Jonathan from the doorway.

"Uncle Jon? You already tucked me in." she said plainly.

"I was only checking on you." He said plainly, covering up his true reason for coming upstairs.

"But you were just here, five minutes ago."

"That's a very long time for a little girl to be alone!" he contemplated.

"Uncle Jon, are you afraid of thunder?" she asked, staring him down with her honest four year old sparkling eyes.

"No, no, of course not! Me? Scared? Ha."

Just then, at a house shaking clap of thunder, Jonathan leaped up and shrieked femininely as well as shattering the Antique lamp that Evie had bought Audrey from Alexandria. Audrey giggled because her "brave" uncle had just proven himself unworthy of that title.

"Alright… maybe a little." He said, "But you keep this is between you and I and I'll get you something special."

"Deal." She said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Another letter from your mum and dad!" he said, exciting the girl. Jonathan climbed into the bed and she crawled into his lap.

"Dear Audrey," he read "Your mother and I miss you very much. We've found loads of artifacts and we can't wait to show them to you. No mummies, just sand." Jonathan continued reading Rick and Evie's intimate story on how they were discovering new parts of Ahme Shere. Audrey's eyes glistened with all new pride for her parents. She began to dose off with thoughts of her doing the daring adventures that her mother and father pursued.

By the time Jonathan closed the letter with "We hope you are enjoying your time with your uncle. Love, Mum and Dad." Audrey was curiously dreaming of wild adventures in Egypt.

She was facing a mummy in an epic battle for treasure.

Jonathan quietly slipped out of the bed and gently placed the sheets over Audrey. She slept gracefully as Jonathan slowly dimmed the lights and crept out of the door. The storm had diminished to a slight mist that still sent a chill up Jonathan's spine as he looked out the large windows in the front room. He returned to his arm chair in the living room and began to read again when a branch hit the window, creating a slight tap. This small tap, however, was enough to send Jonathan a foot up in the air, too scared to make a sound. He once again, cleared himself from having been scared, when nobody was watching him.

To soothe himself of worries, he popped the cork of a bottle of rum and fell asleep with it in his arm.

There it is.

If we don't have 10 reviews then we won't update.

All you have to do is click the little.

Got it!! 10 reviews!??!!


	5. chappie 4

**Hello my lovelies.**

**Here be chapter 4:**

The only light in the tomb was from the torches that lit the way. Evie and Rick were standing with the rest of the group on the middle of the entrance to the Ahm Shere pyramid. It reminded Evie so much of when they were here last time. Her spirits lightened a generous amount when she remembered the golden book of Amun-Ra was still buried somewhere within this godforsaken tomb.

"Rick," mumbled Evie against his shoulder, "let's go and see if we can retrace our steps to the whereabouts of the golden book." As always she sounded like she had swallowed an adventure book crossed with a dictionary.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea." He whispered back, ignoring the glares of the other Maji trying to listen to Ardeth speak.

"We could just slip off when he is finished with his lecture." She pushed a little harder, trying to get her way.

"No Evie! It could be dangerous." He argued back.

She closed her mouth but turned around on her heel as soon as Ardeth stopped speaking. She was going to find the golden book whether Rick was going to help her or not!

"Evie! Evie, come back here!" he shouted form the antechamber of the pyramid.

She turned and faced him looking extremely determined. Rick knew when she had that face to just nod and follow her lead.

The couple stepped away from the main group and Evie stopped for a moment looking at the walls, translating, trying to find her way.

A few more steps around some broken pottery and then they entered another room. It was the preparation room, Evie thought briefly before the wall slammed shut behind them.

Rick spun around and whipped out his pistols aiming them at the door.

"Oh Rick! It's probably nothing, we just have to find a lever or an inscription to help us out of this." It would have sounded fine if Evie's voice had not quivered on the last part.

"Yea, yea, nothing. Well you can never be to sure." He said still looking warily at the door.

Evie shook her head at her husband's aggressive, fanatical behavior. There had to be something here. She scanned the dusty walls for any sign of help. She spotted a familiar hieroglyph on the wall and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Rick here's something." She said slowly, reading the signs and trying to take directions.

"No, no never mind." Evie would never admit it but she was very nervous about their current position.

Wringing her hands and walking further along the wall where the passage was written, she spotted something oddly familiar.

"Rick! Come here and see this." she asked him without taking her eyes away from the inscription.

"What?" he asked still holding the pistols toward the door.

She began to read aloud, hesitantly.

The strange Egyptian syllables echoed through the room, and thousands of years of sand and dust that had collected began to fall and powder the room.

"Evie?" Rick yelled over the roar of the room shuddering.

She could not answer, for she had frozen up as a strange numb sensation worked its way up her body. Rick caught her just before she plummeted to the floor.

"Evie?" he asked again, but he was shaking his arms and legs trying to fight off the warm tingling crawling up his body.

Evie had once again gotten them into some mad adventure that would change their lives again. She had undoubtedly consummated some ancient curse that would force them to save the world.

Rick last thought was "here we go again," before everything was consumed by blackness.

Evie and Rick lay wrapped in each other's arms in the settling sand, with her tool kit lying faithfully by her side.

**Hahaha! Cliffie I know.**

**Not really but you want to know what is going to happen now don't you?**

**People _please _review!**

**We really would appreciate it.**

**Also if there are any errors in the quotation marks please excuse them because the transfer from the computers we have been using to type this has messed it up a bit.**


	6. chappie 5

**Chappie Five:**

"Pocket Aces." A hefty man said as he slapped his cards on the green poker table, readying his arms to collect the mountain of chips that was sitting on the table.

"Very nice, but I can beat it." Another man said. "Full house." As he grinned, a golden tooth shimmered in the dim light and he rolled the mound of chips towards himself. Jonathan took a swig of whiskey before laying down his pathetic losing cards. He was beginning to get rowdy as the night progressed.

As a new hour chimed on the antique clock on the mantle, a young girl quietly emerged from the darkness of the upper story in the O'Connell home.

"Uncle Jon??" she asked, eyeing her slouching uncle. The four men looked up from their intense game. All had cigars sticking out of their faces.

"Oh hey, kiddo, what are you doing late so up?" asked Jonathan groggily. Audrey looked at her uncle and then at the stunned men.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked curiously, ignoring Jonathan's drunken question.

"It's a game for adults. I'll teach you when you are older." Said Jonathan, swiping his arm through the air, attempting to pat her tiny head but missing completely. She pulled over an empty chair and climbed up.

"Audrey, darling, I think it's time for bed."

"Nah let her play! We'll teach her won't we boys?" said the hefty man to her left. The others cheered and laughed. Audrey joined.

"Alright, before we teach little one how to play… cigars out!" ordered one of the men. The others groaned and did as they were told.

"Kay, kiddo, you can be with me for now." Said the man next to Jonathan. He pulled a chair next to himself for her to sit. Audrey climbed up and plopped herself on the man's lap. He was surprised at her audacity for such a young girl.

"I'm Marty." He introduced himself.

"Audrey O'Connell," she said with her british accent mixed with the noraml speech of a fice year old. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Marty, as well as Steve, Dave, and Nathan let out hearty laughs.

"Well get on with it boy, will ya cut the deck Jon?"said Dave.

"I'm goin'" said Jonathan as he fumbled dealing out the cards. Marty looked studiously as his cards. Audrey looked at him and mimicked his poker face.

"Wanna hold them?" Marty asked Audrey "Hold'em like this, see… and make sure you hide them so nobody else can see them." He demonstrated.

Then when it was their turn to bet, Marty paused for a second to think. Audrey, however reached for his large mound of chips. She took a whole stack of chips and put them in the middle of the table.

"Audrey…" said Marty, hesitantly "Alright…" he said counting the chips she had put down "We'll raise you… erm… sixty-five."

"I'll take you up on that" said Nathan.

"Yeah, me too." Said Jonathan, heroically. He then dealt three more cards, giving Audrey and Marty a flush. Audrey rounded up the chips they had won and began to sort them by color.

"Good job short stuff!" said Marty, giving Audrey a high five.

The game progressed and what seemed like pure luck, Audrey and Marty dominated. The two ended up winning fifty euros which Marty split with her.

Jonathan was determined to win his money back so he called on a second game."Are you sure you're up to it old boy?" asked Nathan, noting that Jonathan had grown more drunk.

"I'll have you… know… that I am particularly up for another game." He replied.  
"Ready, Audrey?" asked Marty.

"I want to try to win all by myself." She said jumping off of Marty and onto her own chair.

"Alright tough stuff, let's see whatcha got!" said Marty.

Precisely an hour later, Audrey had mound of chips sitting in front of her. They were so tall that she was kneeling to see over them.

It was the last hand and Audrey had beaten all the other men. It was Audrey versus Jonathan. Jonathan had very few chips sitting in front of him.

Then, after the last card had been put down, Jonathan laughed and slammed down pocket fives. There was a five, a king and two queens on the board. Audrey peered over the tips of her cards with squinted eyes.

"HA." Jonathan said. Timidly, Audrey laid down her cards. She had pocket kings.

"WHAT??!?!" Jonathan burst.

"Nicely played, kiddo." Said Marty as he took ten euros of his pocket. "Pay up boys, ten euros!"

"Good job little bit." Added Steve.

"Alright gentlemen, I will see you next week." Said Jonathan, recklessly.

"Bye old Chap." Said Marty. "Good day, Miss Audrey."

"Good bye Mr. Marty, sir." Said Audrey. The men trampled out of the front door. As soon as they were gone Jonathan confronted Audrey.

"Alright darling, you know you want to give Uncle Jon some of that money. You don't need it all for yourself."

"I know. I'm going to by something pretty for Mummy for when she comes home!" she replied as she yawned. As she went up the stairs, Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Instead of an objection, all he did was usher a "goodnight" and return to his arm chair. In seconds, he fell asleep.

**Pretty please review!!!**

**Chocolate to all who do!**


End file.
